1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coatings for paper or other fibrous substrates which are generally classified in the art as release coatings and which are characterized by their ability to separate intact from a surface or material which is normally adherent or adhesive in nature. There are many applications for such coatings and bases so coated, ranging from packaging materials for tacky products such as asphalt, to press release papers which are used in the preparation of decorative laminates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there is a large body of prior art relating to release papers and coatings, the requirements for such papers and coatings may vary widely, depending primarily on the applications in which they are employed. For example, a release paper which is adequate for use as a packaging material may not satisfy the requirements necessary for a paper used in the "casting" of a thermoplastic film or sheet; and, similarly, a release paper which is adequate for a casting application may not be suitable in a platen press application wherein high temperatures and/or pressures are employed. In this latter application it is important for the release paper to provide very easy release from the surface of the laminate being "pressed", while at the same time enabling the user to maintain or control the gloss and surface texture desired in the panel or laminate being formed.